


Under the night's cover

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Dean watches Cas sleep, a calm moment in his storm of a life





	Under the night's cover

The only sound in the crappy motel room was the soft breathing of the angel sleeping next to him.

Ever since Cas became human he tended to run a bit colder than a person would usually be, so he asked Dean if he could sleep next to him. 

Dean was flustered while he was trying to explain that that would put Cas too much into his personal space, but stopped when Cas' incredibly expressive eyes turned to look at him.

While he struggled to give a good explanation that would stop Cas from looking like a lost kitten Sam barged in. He casually reminded Dean that years ago they shared a bed when there wasn't another option and since Cas was family he should help him adjust to being human. 

If looks could kill Sam would have been death twice. 

His words encouraged Cas to look at Dean with his beautiful eyes filled with hope and just like that Dean was lost.

All of that was the reason why Dean was currently laying on his side watching Cas' peaceful face. The moonlight coming through the window was the only light, still it was enough for Dean to see the angel. 

It wasn't the first time he saw Cas asleep nor the first time they shared a bed, but it definitely was the first time he let himself take in the wonder that was Cas.

During these nights he found out that Cas was a heavy sleeper which woke up a fierce protectiveness in him followed by an urge to run his fingertips over Cas' face.

This night wasn't an exception, his fingers itched to trace Cas' cheekbones as a way to reassure himself that the angel was next to him and that he was safe.

So that's what he did, he slowly reached his arm to caress Cas' face all the while feeling like a child stealing cookies.

He couldn't stop, he was mesmerized by how soft and peaceful he looked like and how incredibly close yet so far he was from him.

With a shaking hand he ran his index finger over the rim of Cas' ear its smooth texture entrancing him. Then his finger glided towards the brows which got more and more expressive as the days went by. 

Cas didn't even stir, causing guilt to settle in Dean's stomach, but at the same time encouraged him to continue. 

His thumb hovered over Cas' left cheekbone and Dean took a soft breath before he caressed it so gently in fear that the dream he was caught in would end and he would be left alone and broken.

Dean loved Cas' face, even more now that he was human because he could read it better. It made him feel like he was closer to the angel like he could one day be worth of the loyalty and trust he received.

Then his gaze fell on the part he tried to avoid the most... Cas' full rosy lips. He couldn't admit but at night like this he didn't have to, if anyone could see his face he wouldn't have trouble to see the longing in his eyes. 

If only he could...but he couldn't violate Cas' trust like that, a featherlight touch was all he could allow his treacherous body before he pulled his hand back and just like that the dream was broken.

He didn't have a lot, so risking Cas' friendship, trust and safety was a luxury he couldn't have just so he could hold and lo...adore him. 

No, it was safer to do that from a reasonable distance even though it broke his heart every single time they hugged.

Besides it wasn't like he was used to get what he wanted in fact it was the other way around.

He took a good look at Cas' face taking in all the beautiful details that most people would ignore, allowed himself a smile and before he could talk himself out of it pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and quietly got up.

It was hard to resist temptation for someone like him, but for Cas he would do more than that.

After all his job was protecting the ones he loved, even if it was from himself.


End file.
